I K A T A N
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: Sepasang insan yang saling berikatan tanpa adanya suatu kontak lisan. First fict in SnK. Happy Birthday Eren Jeager.


_**IKATAN**_

_**Disclaimer **__** Isayama Hajime**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, Sho-Ai, BL, OOC, AU, Typo, Bahasa kurang baku, Angst yang kurang feels, Male!Hanji and Male!Mikasa**_

_**Dedicated for RiRen Fans, love you all :'3, and happy birthday Eren Jeager dan siapapun kalian yang berulang tahun di bulan ini**_

_**Katsumoto-01 Presents**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eren, cepatlah! Ini sudah jam empat sore!"

Pemuda _blonde_ – Armin Arlert berdiri di ambang pintu kelas X-A. Menunggu sahabat masa kecilnya yang masih sibuk berkutat di tempat duduknya.

Pemuda lainnya bernama Eren Jeager menahan napas sesaat. Berusaha tetap fokus pada kertas soal di mejanya, menghiraukan pemuda _blonde_ yang kini mulai menghentak-hentak kakinya kesal – mirip balita ketika meminta balon.

Eren sendiri buntu akan jawaban apa yang harus dia tulis, mengindahkan niatannya untuk mengarang bebas. Percayalah. _Believe_. _Shinjiteru_. Mapel Sejarah adalah tempat dimana kau pegal-pegal.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Eren untuk memenuhi kertas jawabannya. Dua puluh menit sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi kertas kosong berukuran _kwarto_ itu – dengan karangan bebas tentu saja. Selesai. Pemuda beriris _zamrud_ itu segera menata serampangan alat tulisnya, lalu menghampiri sahabat karibnya. Armin sudah manyun-manyun karena berkat Eren ia sukses mengorbankan waktu berharganya untuk les privat.

"Eren, harusnya kau belajar sebelum ulangan, deh minimal. Jadi tidak perlu ikut ulangan susulan karena nilaimu dibawah _KKM_ (_Kriteria Kelulusan Minimal_)." Protes pemuda _blonde_ agak kesal, namun berusaha menasehati.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!"

Eren merapalkan kata mantranya beberapa kali. Menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal. "Sekarang kau temani aku ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan ulangan susulan ini."

Armin berbinar. "Tentu saja~" balas pemuda manis 180 derajat berubah sikap. Eren mendesah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

Pemuda coklat itu hafal betul kenapa Armin bisa berubah drastis begitu. Walau kata teman-teman sekelasnya, Armin tipe yang tidak suka membuang waktu. Waktu adalah belajar! Begitu semboyan si pirang. Akan tetapi beda untuk hari ini, atau diwaktu-waktu tertentu ia rela membuang waktu berharganya. Misalnya hari ini dia rela menemani Eren mengerjakan ulangan susulan sepulang sekolah. Apalagi dia ada jadwal les privat. Kenapa bisa begitu? Sabar, kalian akan tahu kenapa si manis ini rela buang waktu karena ada '_sesuatu_' di sana. Alasan Arlert yang tadinya berwajah kusut kini menjelma berbinar ada di ruang guru.

Suara _Kriet_ mengiringi masuknya sepasang pemuda kelas dua SMA ketika mereka memasuki ruang guru. Eren dikuti Armin berjalan menuju meja guru paling pojok, dekat jendela, dan satu-satunya meja yang masih berpenghuni di ruangan itu.

"_Sensei_, saya sudah menyelesaikan ulangan susulan Anda."

Eren menyerahkan lembar kertas hasil jirih payahnya selama dua jam ke atas meja guru bertagname guru sejarah.

Seorang pria _blonde_ lainnya – berstatus guru sejarah mengambil kertas Eren.

"Baiklah. Lain kali belajarlah lebih serius. Bukan hanya di pelajaran Sejarah saja, tapi juga di pelajaran lainnya,"

Jeda.

Eren merasakan firasat buruk di ujung hidungnya.

"Kudengar dibeberapa pelajaran nilaimu menurun,"

_**Jleebb**_

Bagai tertancap kapak. Pemuda _tan_ itu memang sudah instropeksi diri kalau akhir-akhir ini nilainya banyak yang amblok, tapi kalau sang _sensei_ sejarah sekaligus menjabat sebagai wali kelasnya ini sampai memperingatinya begitu, berarti ada dua hal yang mungkin harus dia kerjakan, memperbaiki nilai-nilai amblok dengan meminta tugas tambahan atau membiarkan begitu saja dan mendapat nilai rapor dibawah standart. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tengkuk Eren merinding.

"Arlert, sebagai sahabat dekatnya, kuharap kau dapat membimbing Jeager."

"Ha-_hai_, Erwin-_Sensei_!"

Armin berteriak selantang yang ia bisa walau hasil suaranya malah agak melengking – dengan posisi tangan kanan terkepal menepuk dada kirinya, tambahan rona merah jambu menyapu kedua pipi mungilnya. Erwin tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua bisa keluar. Pulang terlalu larut tidak baik untuk kalian."

"_Hai_!"

Sepasang pemuda kelas dua SMA keluar dari ruang guru secara beriringan. Satu berwajah madesu, sedang satunya berwajah bahagia lahir batin. Sangat kontras. Mereka menelusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai menggelap. Sepi.

Armin Arlert – pemuda _blonde_ manis itu sibuk melontarkan pujian dan sanjungan kepada Erwin-_Sensei_ yang berstatus sebagai guru idolanya. Eren sendiri malah sibuk memikirkan rapornya. Wajahnya tertekuk seolah berkata aku ingin bunuh diri saja~ tak kuasa tubuh rampingnya menanggung beban rapor merah yang akan dia terima beberapa bulan ke depan. Walaupun author sendiri tidak begitu paham apa hubungan tubuh ramping dengan beban rapor.

Tentu saja ada! Eren membatin penuh napsu. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan ibunda tersayangnya dengan menunjukkan rapor kebakaran yang dipenuhi warna merah. Mungkin sekarang Eren menjadi paranoid karena dia mulai bisa merasakan basahnya hujan lokal milik ibundanya disertai suara lengkingan tajam layaknya rudal di medan perang. Tidak! Hujan lokal mungkin masih bisa Eren tahan, tapi bagaimana kalau dia menjadi makhluk Tuhan paling seksi dan paling beruntung karena mendapat tambahan hadiah berupa tabokan pantat yang menyayat bokong perawannya?

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya kejang dan nyaris ngompol di celana. Kenangan masa lalu yang indah rupanya. Mungkin jika Eren masih berusia lima atau enam tahun dia tak akan keberatan, tapi sekarang usianya nyaris tujuh belas tahun. Mau dibawa kemana pantat ini? Okey, salah.

" – Dan dia adalah _Sensei_ paling berbakat yang pernah ada. Jika ada pemilihan _Sensei_ teladan sudah pasti Erwin-_Sensei_-lah yang pantas mendapatkannya –"

" – Armin, kalau kau sebegitu sukanya dengan Erwin-_Sensei_, kenapa kau tidak jadi pacarnya saja? Kudengar Erwin-_Sensei_ masih lajang."

Eren menyela disertai wajah frustasi memikirkan masa depan rapornya.

_**PSSSSSSSSSS**_

Perubahan terjadi pada wajah Armin yang tadinya _pink_ kini menjadi semerah tomat. Mata melotot ke arah Eren dipenuhi keterkejutan.

"E-eren! A-apa maksudmu!? A-aku hanya mengidolakan Erwin-_Sensei_ saja, kok! La-lagi pula walaupun dia masih lajang yang artinya belum memiliki pacar, tapi, tapi aku kan hanya murid biasa saja, dan lagi kami 'kan sama-sama laki-laki –"

" – Armin, dengar! Cinta itu buta." Eren memotong dengan nada tegas. Entah dari mana pemuda itu mendapatkan kata sinetron seperti tadi. "Lagi pula, tadi aku melihat Erwin-_Sensei_ tersenyum ke arahmu. Aku, eh, bukan hanya aku, bahkan seluruh teman satu kelas juga tidak buta kalau sebenarnya Erwin-_Sensei_ itu selalu memperhatikanmu!"

"E-EHH!? Ta-tapi itu –"

"Sudah! Tak ada tapi-tapian! Aku akan pulang duluan. Nanti malam kunantikan kabar bagus darimu!"

Setelah bekata begitu, sosok Eren menghilang ditelan tikungan koridor.

Armin masih agak tercengang dengan sahabatnya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini memang waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melaksanakan rencana dadakan milik Eren. Di sekolah yang luar biasa luas ini hanya ada dirinya dan Erwin-_Sensei_nya. Armin sejenak berdelusi.

Ia akan pergi menyatakan perasaannya. Berkencan dengan Erwin-_Sensei_. Lalu tiba-tiba di tengah jalan hujan turun. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel terdekat. Dan terjadilah sesuatu yang _iya-iya_.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Armin untuk langsung berteriak histeris disertai wajah merah padam menahan malu setelah membayangkan adegan khas komik _shojo_ yang mendapat sedikit pembaharuan pada tokoh utama dan kekasihnya.

"Arlert? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Armin menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dalam _sapphire_nya sesosok pria _blonde_ identik dengan miliknya sedari tadi sudah memperhatikannya dan kini melemparkan wajah cemas ke arahnya.

"Tadi kau berteriak apa terjadi sesuatu? Dan dimana Jeager?"

"Eh?" Armin sukses kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat. "_Etoh_, Eren sudah pulang duluan, ada urusan mendadak, _Sensei_." Jelasnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Oh, baguslah. Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang. Kamu jalan kaki 'kan?"

Armin nyaris tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Dia bilang 'bagus'? apa maksudnya itu? Dan lagi, dia akan pulang diantar oleh guru idolanya? Ini seperti mimpi! Dan sepertinya rencana Eren akan bisa terlaksana dengan lancar.

"_Hai'_!"

Armin menjawab _Sensei_nya selantang yang dia bisa. Terima kasih pada Eren yang mendapat nilai jelek dan harus mengikuti ujian susulan. "_Thanks_ Eren… emm… dan harusnya aku bilang lagi tadi,_ Otanjoubi Omedeto_, Eren…" bisiknya pelan.

"Hm? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Arlert?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak, kok…"

Armin buru-buru menggeleng. Sekali lagi Erwin tersenyum. Menggenggam tangan mungil di sampingnya lembut. Dan Armin serasa melayang.

.

.

.

Eren memacu larinya. Tas sekolah tersampir di pundak. Napas memburu. Langit kemerahan turun berganti gelap. Pemuda iris _zamrud_ itu mengerem langkahnya di depan sebuah bangunan berpapan nama _Free Café_. Tunggu! Walau namanya _Café_ Bebas, bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya atau makan-minum gratis di sana.

Eren mendobrak pintu diikuti suara _**BRAAKKK**_ dan suara lonceng kecil yang berdenting setiap pintu dibuka.

"Selamat datang – AH! EREEENN~!"

Pemuda berambut panjang kuncir kuda – Hanji Zoe melempar kain lap di tangannya asal. Meninggalkan pekerjaan mengelap meja, lalu menubruk tamu tak terduganya tanpa jeda. Malang nasip Eren. Ia nyaris terjungkal kebelakang. Kepalanya terhantam dada bidang pria itu. Eren meringis.

"Oh~ Eren-_Chuan_~ akhirnya kau datang juga~"

Pria itu makin napsu memeluk Eren yang sudah pucat kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Eren meronta. Memaksa untuk lepas dari siksa lahir batinnya dengan cara menjambaki rambut kuncir kuda itu. Hanji melepas pelukannya agak tak rela. Sejenak Eren mengatur oksigen memasuki paru-parunya. Hanji langsung menarik tas Eren beserta pemiliknya untuk singgah di salah satu kursi _Café_. Bangkit menyiapkan secangkir coklat panas untuk tamunya.

"Tenang. Tidak usah bayar." Ucapnya ketika Eren hendak menolak.

Eren mendesah. Ia tak ingin berhutang apapun di _Café_ ini. Karena ini bukan _café_nya, paling tidak dalam waktu beberapa tahun kemudian ini akan jadi _Café_nya – bukan. Ini bukan Café milik Hanji. Lupakan itu. Kini keduanya sudah duduk saling berhadapan. Hanji menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Pemuda kuncir kuda itu menatap Eren intens. Membuat pemilik _zamrud_ itu terpaksa melirik ke arah berlawanan.

Hanji berdehen sekali. "Jadi kenapa kau bisa telat, Eren?" tanyanya seduktif.

Eren menghela napas. Entah harus menjawab apa.

Jeda.

"Aku ada ulangan susulan, Hanji-_San_." Jawabnya jujur.

"Wah, nilaimu amblok lagi, ya~? Kali ini mapel apa? Matematika? Biologi?"

Hanji nyaris tertawa lepas jika saja Eren tidak menatapnya sambil manyun.

"Oh, iya! Kalau dia sampai tahu. Kau bisa kena marah lagi, lho~"

Eren merinding mendengar kalimat pria genit itu. "Ngomong-ngomong dia sudah pulang dari tadi dan dia nitip pesan untukmu, katanya kalau pulang lebih dari jam tujuh dia tak akan membukakan pintu apartemen untukmu – "

"APAAHH!?"

Eren terbelalak. Irisnya meneliti lengan untuk memeriksa jam berapa sekarang, oh. Eren lupa kalau pagi ini dia lupa pakai jam tangan karena bangun kesiangan. Segera ia menyapu dinding _Café_ untuk melihat waktu. Sekarang pukul 18.05. pemuda itu langsung meneguk habis coklat panasnya. Bergegas berdiri hendak meninggalkan _Café_.

**Tunggu!**

Dia berhenti di ambang pintu. Tubuhnya berbalik. Irisnya menatap Hanji yang sedari tadi belum melepaskan figurnya.

"Hanji-_San_, _eng_… a-apa masih ada _cake_ di sini?" tanyanya agak bersemu. Hanji tersenyum

"Masih –"

Eren berbinar hendak mengambil dompet di tasnya.

" – tapi sudah dibawa orang bermenit-menit yang lalu." Lanjutnya, membuat Eren melengos.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan _Café_ diikuti bunyi _**BRAAAKK**_ agak memekakkan telinga, lonceng kecil yang selalu berbunyi tiap pintu dibuka ikut mengiringi. Seorang Hanji Zoe masih duduk memaku diri dalam _Café_. Duduk bertopang dagu sembari mengumbar senyum khasnya.

"_Otanjoubi Omedeto_, Eren…" senyuman makin kentara.

.

.

.

Eren memasang tampang ingin membunuh ketika melewati toko kue ketiga dan ternyata sudah tutup. Hanya tinggal satu toko kue yang belum dia datangi karena jarak terlampau jauh dan memakan banyak waktu jika berjalan kaki. _Emerald_nya menyapu sekeliling. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, menikmati dinginnya malam yang meremukkan tulang hingga ke sumsum. Banyak yang bergandengan tangan, namun tak sedikit pula yang berjalan sendirian atau sekedar bersama sahabat mereka. Ekor matanya melirik jam besar yang terletak di tengah kota. 18.50. tak banyak waktu yang ia miliki.

Kalau begini terus, dia bisa pulang telat, runtuknya dalam hati. Mengingat pesan yang pernah Armin sampaikan, tetaplah tenang disaat yang genting sekalipun. Eren memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha tenang dan berpikir dingin. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang sebaiknya dia ambil. Setelah melalui masa-masa galau, Eren akhirnya memilih untuk memacu langkah jenjangnya melewati dinginnya udara malam tanpa perlindungan jaket dan hanya berbekal seragam sekolah kemeja putih-celana panjang biru tuanya dan sebuah jas senada dengan celananya.

Kaki jenjangnya menjajaki tiap sudut jalanan entah sepi ataupun ramai. Toko Kue di sudut kota adalah tujuan utamanya sekarang.

.

.

.

19.43

"Eren, apa perlu aku antar sampai dalam?"

Seorang pemuda oriental, rambut hitam kelam senada dengan iris matanya menatap cemas pada sahabat masa kecilnyanya.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja, Mikasa. Dan _thanks_ tumpangannya."

Mikasa Ackerman menghela napas lega. Sedari tadi mereka berkendara namun Eren tak kunjung membuka percakapan. Setelah tahu sahabatnya baik-baik saja dia menjadi agak tenang.

"Tak masalah karena kebetulan aku sedang membantu beberapa tugas ayahku di sana."

"Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu, _jaa_."

Eren segera berlari memasuki gedung apartemen bertingkat. Meninggalkan pemuda iris gelap yang kini juga mulai menyalakan mesin kendaraan hitam senada dengan auranya. Ia menatap punggung Eren untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Otanjoubi Omedeto_ Eren." Bisisknya.

Suara _**BRUUUMM**_ mengiringi lenyapnya sang pemuda oriental ditelan tikungan lampu merah.

.

.

.

Eren memasuki _lift_. Menunggu hingga berhenti di lantai atas, tepatnya lantai empat kamar nomor 113. Eren mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada kotak persegi ukuran 8x8cm berbingkis kertas merah dan berhiaskan pita _pink_ di genggaman tangannya. Bibir mengerucut menyenandungkan bunyi-bunyian _absurd_. Pintu _lift_ terbuka diikuti bunyi _TING_. Eren melesat keluar. Iris _zamrud_nya menyapu pintu-pintu kamar apartemen satu persatu sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamar paling pojok – apartemennya.

Di depan pintu, Eren berpikir sejenak. Sekarang pasti sudah lewat jam tujuh, apa pintu masih akan terbuka jika ia bersikeras mengetuk pintu? Mengingat apa yang Hanji-_San_ katakan, rasa takut mulai menyelimuti pemuda kastanye itu.

Tenanglah Eren, jika dijelaskan pasti dia tak akan marah dan mau mengerti. Hiburnya dalam hati. Yang penting sekarang, _TATAKAE_!

Eren hendak menggesekkan kepalan tangannya pada papan kayu coklat berkenop bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu apartemen dari dalam. Mata kelabu menatapnya tepat di _zamrud_ sang bocah. Seketika Eren mengejang. Tulang dan persendiannya kaku bersamaan seolah menjadi patung.

"Masuklah, bocah," singkat.

Pria itu berbalik, meninggalkan Eren serta pintu apartemen yang masih menganga lebar. Eren mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seperti baru saja melihat kuda terbang atau semacam tikus mengejar kucing. Tanpa terasa tubuhnya bergetar. Baru teringat olehnya udara malam sudah mengoyak tubuh kurusnya sejak tadi sore. Hanya berbekal seragam sekolah tanpa jaket, sepertinya tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasannya. Eren melenyapkan ketakjuban sesaatnya dan memilih untuk memasuki apartemennya – ralat apartemen mereka.

Pintu ditutup dengan bunyi debam pelan. Sepatu ia letakkan di atas rak sepatu samping pintu masuk. _Emerald_nya menyapu isi ruangan minimalis yang sudah ia tinggali beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Hati-hati pemuda itu memasuki ruang tengah, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan bercak kecoklatan pada lantai kayu apartemennya yang sudah bersih mengkilap tanpa noda. Melewati seorang pria _raven_ berwajah bokong panci yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan serangkaian kertas-kertasnya sembari menyesap secangkir kopi panas dengan cara pegang cangkir yang unik.

Eren berjalan turus tanpa menoleh. Tas masih tersampir di pundak, tangan masih setia membawa bingkisan merah. Pelan ia melewati pria dingin di atas sofa, tak ada tukar lisan antara keduanya. Dapur adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang. Perutnya sudah berkoar sejak tadi. Tangan tergoda untuk membuka kulkas sebelum sebuah kotak ukuran sedang berbingkis kertas kado perak di atas meja makan menarik perhatiannya. _Zamrud_nya meneliti kotak itu secermat mungkin.

"Itu untukmu – "

Sang pria _raven_ sudah berdiri bersandar tembok di samping sekat antara ruang tengah dan dapur.

"Eh? Hee?"

Pemuda _emerald_ itu terkejutnya bukan main. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pria berdarah dingin itu bisa sangat perhatian padanya, hendak ia mengucap terima kasih –

" – Hanji memaksaku membawa kue terakhir buatannya."

"Haa?"

Kekecewaan menghampiri pemuda rambut kastanye, ia mengurungkan ucapan terima kasih yang hendak dia ucapkan. Bibir manyun beberapa senti dari tempatnya. Ia kira pria kelabu itu benar-benar menaruh perhatian padanya, sungguh Eren merasa terlalu naïf.

Jeda sejenak.

Sunyi kembali mengisi.

" – Kudengar hari ini kau ulang tahun,"

Eren terdiam. _Emerald_nya bertemu dengan _obsidian_, keduanya membisu.

"_Otanjoubi Omedeto_ Eren."

Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah pemuda polos yang kini menapaki usia ke-17 tahunnya.

.

.

.

Di ruang tengah. Kertas menggunung sudah disingkirkan, bekas kopi sudah dibersihkan. Sepasang insan ber_gender_ sama duduk di atas sofa. Masih dalam diam memandangi nyala lilin di atas sebuah _cake_ coklat. Eren yang biasa dikenal berisik kini diam seribu bahasa. Pria kelabu disebelah kanannya menghela napas.

"Mau sampai kapan Kau memandangi kue itu, bocah?"

Seperti tersengat listrik, Eren buru-buru beringsut bangun. Tangan menggenggam pisau yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

"Tiup dulu lilinnya,"

Suara _baritone_ menginterupsi pergerakan Eren, kembali meletakkan pisau. Memilih duduk lesehan di atas karpet merah bata sembari memejamkan mata. Pria _raven_ ikut menyesuaikan diri, duduk bersandar pada kaki sofa di sebelah Eren. _Obsidian_nya mengamati pemuda polos yang masih sibuk berkomat-kamit dalam hati.

Selesai mengucap permohonannya dan meniup lilin berbentuk angka 1 dan 7, Eren mengangkat pisaunya. Mengiris kue coklat di atas meja, potongan pertama hendak ia berikan –

"Apa yang kau pinta, bocah?"

Eren terdiam sejenak, walau dari tadi dia sudah banyak melakukan puasa kata. Bibirnya membuka dan mengatup, merangkai kata sejelas yang dia bisa.

"A-aku memohon agar hubungan kita sedikit lebih maju," cicitnya.

"Lalu?"

Eren menarik napas. Mencoba agar tidak langsung menjerit histeris ketika sepasang kelabu mengintainya tanpa jeda.

"Walaupun kita tidak menyetujui keputusan yang diberikan oleh orang tua kita, tapi aku masih berharap pertunangan ini bisa terus berlanjut."

"Kenapa?"

Eren terdiam.

"Hutang budi keluarga?"

Si pria lebih tua menerka. Perlahan Eren mengangguk lemah, walau merasa kurang puas dengan ucapan pria itu.

Menghela napas. "Dengar Eren, sudah 3 bulan kita tinggal bersama, tapi apa hasilnya?"

Eren diam.

"Hahh… bahkan untuk berbicara normal saja masih canggung, Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

Eren langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Meredam kata-kata yang tak pernah ingin ia dengar selama hidupnya. Penting. Ya, mempertahankan pertunangannya sangat penting bagi Eren, walau apapun yang terjadi.

Melihat Eren yang keras kepala, emosi menguasai. Pria kelabu itu mencengkeram kedua pundak Eren. Mata saling beradu. Berkomunikasi lewat kelereng masing-masing. Jarak antara wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti. Napas panas dan bekas aroma kopi membuat Eren menelan ludahnya. Masih di jarak yang belum berpindah, Rivaille berhenti sejenak.

"Jujur saja Eren, aku tak ingin melibatkan kepolosanmu dengan hutang budi keluarga atau semacamnya. Semakin kau keras kepala, itu justru akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jadi kuharap kau mengerti kalau hubungan kita – " Rivaille berhenti, mengunci kelereng hijau. "- Sudah mati, atau memang tak pernah hidup sejak awal."

Masih menutup pendengarannya. Mata kini terkatup rapat, bibir merapal kata '_TIDAK_' dengan volume rendah, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Rivaille melepas cengkramannya cepat, sejenak tubuh mungil itu beradu dengan kaki sofa – membuat tempat duduk empuk itu bergeser sedikit.

Menunduk seolah meminta maaf atas perlakuan kasarnya yang membuat Eren dibanjiri tetesan bening. Suara sengau tangis pemuda berbau kencur itu mengudara, menyayat tiap kepingan nurani si pria dingin.

"Ta-tapi masih banyak waktu, Sir…"

Pemuda itu menahan isak tangisnya.

Rivaille beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan tunangannya tanpa lisan, menuju kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri dari tekanan keluarga yang dibebankan padanya hingga melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pemuda polos yang masih kelas dua SMA itu.

"Ri-rivaille-_San_…"

Suara parau diselingi isakan pemuda coklat membuat Rivaille mematung di tempat. Memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda yang sedang sibuk menghapus jejak-jejak bulir beningnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Tampak sangat jelas Eren sedang menahan ketakutannya. Ia memberanikan menatap sepasang kelabu tajam.

"O-_oyasuminasai_…"

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibir mungil pemuda coklat itu. Senyum yang mampu membuat Rivaille membelalak kaget jika seandainya dia memiliki ekspresi selain ekspresi datar.

"_Oyasuminasai_ _moo_."

Pria dingin itu melenggang tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

.

.

.

_Memang benar apa yan dikatakan Rivaille-San. Tak ada kemajuan yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka, tapi Eren yakin, suatu saat pasti akan datang hari dimana dia dan Rivaille-san bersatu. PASTI._

_._

_._

_._

_**= END =**_

_._

_._

_._

_Yap! Gomennasaaaaiii, Minna-Sama… ini fict pertama saia di SNK~ T^T sekali lagi maaf jika pendek~ :'v *guling-guling bareng Hanji*_

_Semoga bisa menghibur Reader. Akhir kata wassalam… ^_^_


End file.
